The Rage Of Germany
by allanreyes4
Summary: during world war 3 Germany invades France. France actually tries to defend him self but fails and gets taken over by Germany


The Rage of Germany

Dear America,

As Germany's army pushes forwards towards the direction of where the world meeting is being held they been leaving nothing but a trail of desolation and misery. I'm afraid I'm about to lose control over my own capital. I will do my best to slow the German army until a verdict on what will be done to stop the Germans is declared.

Yours truly,

France

France sighed, as he could feel how he was being consumed by the German's hunger for control. His forces were once great and powerful but now all that was left was a weak and perverted illusion of what he once was. Even Italy, Germany's only friend had been the first one to be wiped out of existence.

Francis walked around in circles looking out of his window towards the beautiful city of Paris. He tried to not think of what would happen if the Germans reached his beautiful city, but the thought kept hunting him.

His worst fear other than losing his perfectly luscious hair was coming true, he had his enemy at his door step.

France sighed once more and stared out into space towards the glistening sunset. "Oh my dear Paris, We are pretty much just relaying on your beauty to save us." Said France almost breaking into tears.

Francis continued looking out of his window sad and afraid as he knew that his city would never be the same again. As he continued to look out his window towards the horizon he saw some sort of tanks and blimps that were coming towards the city one after another.

They soon had the city surrounded. Sirens and screams of terror went off as soon as the first bombs hit the outer banks of the seine river. German troops soon filled the French scenery with desolation an terror.

France could only watch as his capital was taken over. The French army arrived as soon as they could but whole eastern Paris was already taken by Germany. France rushed towards that outside of his house and ran as fast he could in tears of desolation and pain. That bastard is going to have me destroyed, thought France as he ran towards a French base camp.

As soon as he arrived at base camp he was directed towards General Achille. "long time no see Francis" exclaimed the old robust man.

"let's cut right to the point Achille," demanded France. "I'm not the fighting type other than with England, but we need to pommel the Germans and teach them how we the French are the best of the best!" the general stared at Francis with a face of disbelieve, "ha ha ha ha, deal, but out forces will only slow them down for an hour or so," Said Achille.

"I sent America a letter this morning asking for help, and the World meeting must of have given a verdict already, hopefully they come and rescue my dear Paris," said France with a desperate look.

The general got up,"it was nice to see you again old friend, I'm afraid we won't be see each other again," said Achille with a sad but confident tone of voice,"I will do my best to save Paris, I promise I will at least buy us some time for reinforcements to come." as the general walked out France couldn't hold his tears any longer and started to cry.

A soldier walked into the tent and handed a letter to France from America. The letter read:

Dear France,

I'm sorry to inform you dude but Germany has gotten a lot more allies since world war 2. Prussia, Japan, Russia, Latvia, Estonia, Ukraine, Belarus, Austria, Hungary, and even Switzerland and his little sister Liechtenstein have joined forces with Germany and over voted us. The verdict came out in favor of Germany, we have our hands tied and if we intervene this would become WWIII and our economy can not go through another crisis again. I will try to send you some of my top fighting technology though.

Love,

America

France instantly broke into tears of Terror and sadness. "oh my dear Paris... The Germans will soon cross the Seine and then the whole country will fall apart." said France, " Even the neutral countries took sides, because they knew that their neutrality wouldn't save them from the war that will soon spread through out the world... And all because of that son of a bitch of Germany"

The German army soon started to make its way over the Seine river. The blimps began to drop bomb after bomb destroying buildings and causing fires to burn down what the bombs had left standing. It didn't take long for the tanks and soldiers to reach the Western part of Paris. French soldiers shot rows of soldiers one after the other but they seemed to never end. France rushed to get out of the tent. He made his way to the tallest building left standing and ran up the stairs and towards the roof, he could hear carrier planes coming from far away. They soon opened a compartment door and let out rows of what seemed to be robotic soldiers of at least 6 feet of height.

Thank you America, thought France to him self. France soon spotted a familiar figure, Germany. He screamed and signaled orders of what the next moe would be. Francis ducked behind a gargoyle to keep him self from being seen. Under the cover of the night he could easily keep him self from being spotted. "Vaz this? Does that fool of France actually think he can keep me from destroying his precious Paris? The robotic soldiers are an obstacle that wasn't expected but I can make adjustments to the battle plans" screamed Germany.

The robotic soldiers shot all of the blimps down with no problem. The German tanks shot about half of the robotic soldiers down. One after the other the 6 feet tall soldiers were pummeled by the german army. The French army was soon reduced into a quarter of what it was a couple of hours before.

The French had to retreat towards Spain. Paris was soon filled with German flags and soldiers. Tanks patrolled the streets and helicopters kept an eye on any approaching enemy vehicle. Pain and anger soon filled the 20 year olds body. Tears of anger filled the inconsolable young man's eyes. His hair by this point was a mess but he didn't care. France's culture now was a memory and now his land was owned by Germany. All of what he cared for was now destroyed and or owned by Germany. He could feel how he was becoming weaker and weaker as the Germans raged through all of his most precious cities.

"Don't worry France, you'll get your land back some time soon you'll see," said Spain in a cheerful tone," but for now you can stay here, this is my guest room just make your self at home, well talk tomorrow morning."

"thank you so much, I don't know how I'll ever make it up to you," answered Francis.

"no problem, night" replied Spain

France sighed, he sat on the edge of the bed and the thought of his ruined Paris kept on hunting him. After a while he just laid down on top of the covers and stared at the ceiling. Exhaustion soon kicked in and France was out almost instantaneously.

When he woke up he realized that he was at his home in Paris. He soon looked out his window and saw a beautiful scenery. The Germans were never there, it had all been a dream.


End file.
